dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Uther Pendragon
Uther Pendragon (ユーサー・ペンドラゴン), also nicknamed Yusa (ゆうさ) is the main male protagonist and narrator of DxD: Jøker. The descendent of King Arthur and Arthur pendragon of the Vali Team, Uther is the former heir of the Pendragon house and a former Stray-Devil hunter, until coming across an "unique-devil" and being killed. Now reincarnated as the Pawn of Maho Gremory's peerage, he is also the current possessor of new Longinus Ten Azure Jokers and the Holy King Sword Caliburn. Appearance Uther is described as an handsome-looking, young man with a slim-yet muscular physique, fair skin, blond messy and blueish-gray eyes. Also, under his left eye, he has a scar from his deathmatch with Envy in volume 1. After his training with Reshirom Bael, Uther gained a more toned built. He usually wears Kuoh's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school periods. Underneath his clothes, Uther is shown to have several different scars, bruises and other injuries from his Devil hunter days. After being captured and tortured by the Insurrection, his forearms began to have an scaly reptile appearance from repeatedly having them being cutoff and regrown with magic, multiple times and now wears black gloves to cover them. Personality History Power & Abilities Demonic Power: Uther has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells and illusions. Master Swordsman: Uther is an immensely skilled swordsman, being taught by his father Constantine and Alphard , two extremely talented sword users. By Volume 7, he has become able to fight stronger opponents like Orlando Roland, a master swordsman who could skillfully use Dyrnwyn's flame abilities under it's strict rules. * Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Uthur is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest Holy Sword. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Uther can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Durability: '''Uther has shown to have a great tolerance to damage and pain, having taken both holy lightning and fire from Akemi and Alphonse and walking away from the attack with only minor injuries.. '''Immense Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Uther can increase his speed. Enhanced Senses: Expert Magician: Flight: Being a Devil, Uther can use his four wings to fly. Killing Instinct Killing Instinct ( ), also known as the Mind of the Apex Predator, is a specialized technique taught to Uther by Alphard. * Bloody King's Rule ( , lit. "Blood-coloured Crown of the Knight King") is Uther's own specialized Killing Instinct, developed during his time with Dämonenjäger, but later perfected during Volume 6. Daemon Lance Daemon Lance ( ): Uther's former signature move. Uther compresses his demonic power, into an lance, based off the Angel's and Fallen Angel's ability to create light-based weapons. Uther can infuse elemental magic into the move, to create several alternate-types such as Isaac, Irma and Harvey. The types of lances are: * Tempest Lance, Isaac: Uther adds lightning and water magic to Demon Lance. It has the ability create storms and small tornados capable of destroying small villages. * Inferno Lance, Irma: Uther adds fire magic to Demon Lance. It has the ability to create wolves of hell fire, and burn away small forests. * Arctic Lance, Harvey: Uther adds ice magic to Demon Lance. It has the ability to create animals and weapons of ice, and control ice. * Herb Lance, Florence: Uther adds nature and healing magic to Demon Lance. It has the ability to create an giant tree, that can heal Uther and his allies with the drops from the roses at the end of each branch. *'Fluorescence Lance, Maria': Uther adds Black magic to Demon Lance. It has the ability to absorb all forms of light into it, and give Uther the ability to fly. Equipment Ten Azure Jokers Ten Azure Jokers ( ), also known as the Azure Dragon's Black Order, is Uther's Sacred Gear. An high-tier New Longinus, it is one of the Four Symbols Sacred Gears that contains the spirit of the Azure Taboo Dragon Cheong-Ryong. As an high-tier Longinus, it has the ability to kill an god, and end the world. It takes the form of an white deck with black symbols on it, that always appears in the users right pocket. It has 10 cards with each card having an different ability and appearance. *'Azure Joker's Night Star' ( ), also known as the Azure Dragon Knight's Seven-Pointed stars, is Uther's Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Ten Azure Jokers, that gives Uther seven new cards, which relates to the Seven Deadly Sins. * Cocytus Seven Soaring Stars ( ), also known as the Seven Abyssal Stars that Look Down upon Cocytus, is Uther's Abyss-Side Balance Breaker that he achieved by polishing Azure Joker's Night Star beyond its limits. By absorbing the 7 Star Cards of his former balance breaker, Uther grows a pair of fleshy wings with five sword-like stars on each; were Uther can morph the 7 stars to his liking. ** Star Child 1: Alphecca Blade, also known as the Blade Child that Splits the Sun, Uther takes one of the blades from the wings and wraps it around his arm, and morphs it into an blade. ** Twin Star Children: Morgernstern Angel Wings, also known as the Twin Children of the Heavenly Morning Stars, Uther takes two of the blades and morphs them into an more fleshy substance, and turns them into wings. ** Star Child 5: Crimson Shield Wings, also known as the Crimson Blood Shield that Deflects Domination, Uther takes 5 of the blades and uses them as and shield. ** Star Child 7: Aero Runner, also known as the Infinite Running Child Armor, Uther takes 7 of the blades, and encases himself in them, creating an armor that can increase Uther's speed. ** Final Star Child: Ginnungagap Cannon, also known as the Abyssal Obliteration Cannon, takes all 10 of the blades and forms them into an large cannon. Dragonaut Drive Dragonaut Drive ( ), also known as the Sins of the Dragon of Supremacy, is Uther's artificial sacred gear given to him by Marie Purson in Volume 6. Based on both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. It is unknown if it has a Counter-balance. * Apophis Dragonaut Coronation (): Caliburn The Sword in the Stone Caliburn (コールブランド, Karibān), also known as the Holy king Sword Colbrande, is Uther's primary weapon, given to him by his father Constantine. The ultimate Holy Sword used by King Arthur, Caliburn can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of the original Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Uther, like his father and grandfather, can use Caliburn to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. Trivia * His images, appearance and some of his character are based on Ken Kaneki from the Tokyo Ghoul series. * Uther's nickname Yusa(ゆうさ), is a pun on the japanese word Yūsha( ), meaning "brave person" or "hero". * Uther is named after King Arthur's father and predecessor from Arthurian Legend, King Uther Pendragon. * In volume 4, it's said that Uther has an maid fetish. * His birthday is December 20th. * Uther has an suspended drivers license. Category:Dr Drumkit Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Maho Gremory's Peerage Category:Uther Pendragon's Peerage Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users